La medalla de San Cristóbal
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Situado en el 2x15, Los cadáveres del libro. Booth pierde su medalla de San Cristóbal y buscándola encuentra algo que no se esperaba. NR -18
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora**: Esto es MUY M. Mucho. Y un poco anticanon (pero poco, ya me conocéis). Así que si sois menores de edad... yo no os he visto XD

Regalo de cumpleaños para **Giny Scully**, ¡felicidades!

**Disclaimer**: Bones no me pertenece y esta historia M es la prueba XD

**La medalla de San Cristóbal**

_Estoy deseando llegar a casa y ver el partido de los Phillies_, pensó Booth tomando el ascensor que le llevaría al parking subterráneo tras toda la tarde con el papeleo. El caso había sido especialmente duro para su compañera, puesto que tres personas se habían compinchado usando sus libros para cometer asesinato. Se pasó una mano cansada por la cara y la bajó a su cuello, dándose cuenta de repente de que le faltaba algo.

¡La medalla! La medalla de San Cristóbal que siempre llevaba colgada del cuello ya no estaba. Llevaba días con el broche medio suelto pero quería esperar a terminar el caso para arreglarlo. No porque no tuviera tiempo de bajar a la joyería a que se lo cambiaran sino porque, aunque Huesos diría que era pura superstición, no quería perder su protección en un caso que representaba un trago tan duro para ella.

¿Dónde podía habérsele caído la medalla? De repente recordó haber oído un sutil sonido metálico cuando estaba en la sala de observación de la sala de interrogatorios con Sully. Debía de habérsele caído entonces.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el parking y Booth presionó el botón para subir otra vez a su planta. Esperaba encontrarla pronto porque se sentía agotado.

Al llegar a su planta se encontró con todas las luces apagadas y ni un alma a la vista. _Se ve que todos se han ido a ver el partido_, pensó. Se dirigió a la sala de observación, abrió la puerta, la cerró tras de sí y nada más miró al suelo se encontró con la medalla, la cadena hecha un ovillito al lado. Se agachó para recogerla y, justo cuando la tenía en las manos, escuchó un gemido bajo. Alzó la vista rápidamente, buscando la fuente del sonido para quedarse paralizado ante la imagen al otro lado del espejo.

Brennan estaba sentada sobre la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios, su chaqueta y la de Sully en el suelo mientras éste succionaba su cuello con fuerza sin dejar de desabrochar su blusa.

Booth se quedó paralizado. La cadena cayó de sus manos pero ni siquiera fue consciente de ese hecho. Por un horrible momento pensó que lo podían ver y oír pero rápidamente recordó que sólo _él_ podía oírlos _a ellos_. Debía irse pero estaba como hipnotizado, era incapaz de apartar la vista.

Las manos de Sully desabrocharon por completo la blusa y comenzaron a besar la piel que sobresalía del sujetador de Brennan. La antropóloga dejó escapar un gemido y cruzó las piernas en la espalda de su amante, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Cuando las manos de Sully agarraron sus pechos no pudo evitar un gemido que trató de ahogar en el cuello de él.

-No hace falta que bajes el volumen –susurró él con voz ronca-, nadie puede oírnos aquí.

Ante el gemido de Brennan Booth dejó escapar uno propio. Debía irse pero era incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirar mientras sentía su miembro crecer dentro de los pantalones. Trató de cerrar la boca ante las palabras de Sully. Él no los delataría pero, si no estaba callado, había muchas posibilidades de que ellos le pillaran a él.

Cuando Sully levantó el sujetador de Brennan y succionó con fuerza sus pezones, Booth no pudo más y se bajó los pantalones, metiendo la mano en sus calzoncillos para sacar su más que duro miembro, suspirando al liberarlo de sus confines.

-Siento no haber confiado en ti… -susurró Brennan-. Déjame compensarte –dijo con voz incitadora. Su mano bajó a la entrepierna de su amante, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón, para desabrochárselo con habilidad y acariciarlo con mano experta. Sully comenzó a gemir y Booth sintió la rabia que desde el principio se había entremezclado con el deseo nublarle la vista cuando Brennan se arrodilló y se metió su miembro en la boca.

-Oh, sí, Temperance… Mmmm… Para, para… -Brennan alzó la vista interrogante, su pene aún en la boca-. Quiero estar dentro de ti… oh… quiero oír como gritas de placer…

Entonces Booth lo sintió: quería estar dentro de ella… quería besarla, lamerla, chuparla… quería que gritara de placer bajo su cuerpo, sobre su cuerpo, contra la pared…

Borró a Sully de su mente y sólo se concentró en Brennan.

Sully abrió los vaqueros de su compañera y Brennan se deshizo de ellos con los pies, cerrando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante después de que éste la alzara y la empotrara con suavidad pero sin miramientos contra una pared de la sala. Le arrancó las bragas y se introdujo dentro de ella.

-¡Oh, sí! –gimió Brennan.

_¡Oh, Dios!_, pensó Booth, su respiración acelerada mientras se acariciaba cada vez más rápido ante la idea de empotrarla contra la pared y hacerle el amor de esa forma. Se moría por lamer la gota de sudor que nacía en su blanco cuello y se perdía entre sus pechos.

-Mmmm… ¡sigue, SIGUE! –gritó Brennan desenfrenada al sentir a su amante moverse dentro de ella acercándola cada vez más al orgasmo.

-Vamos, Huesos, sí… -desde la ventana Booth podía ver la cara de placer de su compañera, sus pechos botando ligeramente con cada embestida de Sully.

-¡Oooooooh SÍÍÍÍÍ! –gritó Brennan, desencadenando en ese momento sin saberlo el orgasmo de Booth.

-¡HUESOS! –gritó éste antes de que los amantes alcanzaran el éxtasis, tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de que podían haberle oído.

_¿Qué he hecho?_, pensó mientras se recolocaba la ropa. Tenía que irse. Terminó de arreglarse y se dirigía al ascensor cuando tropezó sin querer con una escalerita que habían dejado los de mantenimiento. Maldijo por lo bajo y se metió en el ascensor rápidamente.

Brennan y Sully se quedaron abrazados, los dos semidesnudos.

-Ha sido increíble –susurró Brennan.

-No hay como el polvo de reconciliación –comentó Sully con una sonrisa.

De repente oyeron el estrépito procedente del exterior.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Sully.

-Tal vez quedara alguien…

-No te preocupes, cerré la puerta antes de entrar. Venga, vámonos.

Estaban a mitad de camino del ascensor cuando Brennan dijo:

-Creo que me he dejado las llaves, espérame aquí, ahora vengo –se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios y las encontró en seguida en un rincón del suelo. Miró al espejo y de repente una idea cruzó por su mente. ¿Y si alguien los había visto a través del espejo?

Salió de la sala y se fue a la de observación. Era una estupidez puesto que, si alguien los había estado observando, obviamente se habría ido al terminarse "la diversión". De repente algo brillando en el suelo llamó su atención. Se agachó y recogió la medalla de San Cristóbal de Booth.

-¡Temperance! ¿Las has encontrado? –preguntó Sully desde el pasillo.

-¡Sí! –contestó ella. Miró la medalla y se la metió en el bolsillo. ¿Había estado su compañero observándolos mientras hacían el amor o simplemente se le había caído por la tarde y no se había dado cuenta de recogerla? Suspiró y se dirigió en busca de su novio, la respuesta a aquella pregunta era algo que seguramente nunca sabría.

**FIN?**

.

* * *

.

**Estoy de exámenes así que más que nunca los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y me hacen seguir escribiendo con ilusión, además de tener un efecto antidepresivo... en mí XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte del regalo de cumpleaños de Giny Scully. ¡Espero que os guste!**  
**

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox.

**Capítulo 2**

-Me he pasado todo el día pensando en esto –susurró Booth al oído de Brennan, la espalda de ella contra su pecho mientras abría la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios sin dejar de acariciar sus caderas. La antropóloga frotó su trasero contra él y el agente no pudo evitar gemir.

Booth la giró, colocándola contra la puerta, cerrándola así, y comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciar sus pechos con frenesí.

-Ooooh… oh, Booth, sigue… Acaríciame más abajo, más… ¡oh, sí! –jadeó al sentir la mano de su compañero introducirse bajo su falda. La mano de ella comenzó a bajar…

-¡Huesos! –gritó Booth ante la inesperada caricia de su compañera en su entrepierna-. No puedo más, Huesos, eres tan sexy, me pones… Mmmm… me pones a cien…

Brennan lo agarró de la nuca, lo miró con intensidad a los ojos y le susurró.

-Fóllame. Contra la pared.

Booth se volvió loco ante la petición. La agarró de las caderas y la alzó, haciendo que Brennan automáticamente lo rodeara con las piernas. Apartó sin miramientos la ropa interior y se introdujo de una fuerte estocada dentro de ella.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Booth!

-Oh, Huesos, ¡Huesos!

-¡BOOTH! –gritó, abriendo los ojos de repente.

Se sentó en la cama y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Todo su cuerpo ardía, enredado entre las sábanas empapadas de sudor. Otro sueño erótico con Booth. ¿Cuántos iban ya? ¿Diez, once? Al poco de encontrar la maldita medalla soñó con Booth masturbándose mientras la veía hacer el amor con Sully. Se sentía culpable al recordar que en su sueño, su fuente principal de excitación no era Sully, sino saber que Booth estaba mirando. Aquel día amaneció tan excitada que despertó a Sully e hicieron el amor como nunca. Aún se sentía culpable al recordarlo.

Sin embargo, una vez que su novio partió a aguas lejanas, aquellos sueños no hicieron más que hacerse más frecuentes y subir de tono. Este último era uno de los más salvajes que había tenido pero ni remotamente el más perturbador. Ese título lo ostentaba el de la semana pasada, en el que Booth la había tumbado con suavidad en su propio dormitorio, la había desnudado lentamente, acariciado y besado cada parte de su cuerpo y, cuando ya no podía más, le había hecho el amor tan dulce y suavemente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, que creyó que se iba a morir de placer.

Abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó la medalla. Si no fuera absurdo diría que aquel colgante era el culpable de sus tórridos sueños. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con su guapo, amable, divertido y sexy compañero… Ni con que a veces se preguntara cómo sería besarlo o acariciar su musculoso pecho o restregar su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo o… _¡Uau, para!_, se dijo a sí misma. _No sigas por ahí, Temperance._

Sólo había una forma de acabar con los sueños: devolverle la medalla a Booth.

* * *

Si algo sabía la doctora Brennan es que no hay que sacar conclusiones precipitadas y por tanto la medalla, junto con el alboroto, no era una prueba concluyente de que alguien les hubiera estado mirando a Sully y a ella, ni de que ese alguien fuera Booth. La única forma de averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas era tratar de leer el lenguaje corporal de su compañero cuando se la devolviera.

Pero leer a las personas se le daba tan mal… Era cierto que leer a Booth se le daba algo mejor pero aún así temía que al hacerle la pregunta le mintiera y ella no fuera capaz de discernir si le decía la verdad o no. Era su compañero, nunca le había mentido pero… Pero no le confesaría algo así y menos con lo puritano que era.

Sólo había una conclusión posible: debía pillarlo con la guardia baja. ¿Y cuándo estaba Booth con la guardia baja? Cuando había comido o estaba comiendo.

Por eso lo había invitado a cenar aquella noche, porque no podía con la curiosidad, **necesitaba** saberlo.

Mientras espolvoreaba nuez moscada sobre la fuente de los macarrones con queso antes de introducirla en el horno, se le ocurrió pensar en si tal vez no sería una mala idea preguntárselo a Booth directamente. Tal vez era de esas cosas que cruzaban su sacrosanta línea.

_Pero si él ha estado mirando ya la ha cruzado_, decidió Brennan cerrando la puerta del horno.

_¿No podía dejar las cosas como estaban?_, preguntó una voz en su cabeza. Sabía que no. Debería no haber querido saberlo, debería haberle indignado que Booth la hubiera visto haciendo algo tan íntimo… Pero no sólo no la había indignado sino que la había excitado.

¿Y si no la había estado mirando? Entonces, ¿de qué serviría preguntarle? Sin embargo, algo que no reconocería ante nadie, casi ni siquiera ante ella misma, era que el mismo instinto que le hacía poner nuez moscada a los macarrones era el que le decía que Booth había estado ahí.

¿Y si tal vez su subconsciente la traicionaba y creía que él había estado ahí porque ella _quería_ que lo hubiera estado?

El sonido del temporizador del horno la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo cierto era que como siguiera dándole vueltas iba a volverse loca. Booth y ella cenarían, ella le devolvería la medalla y tal vez, sólo tal vez, le preguntaría cómo la había perdido. Y si había sido porque estaba demasiado "ocupado" mirándola.

* * *

-¡Macarrones! ¡Vaya! –exclamó Booth. Brennan había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su compañero había dicho "vaya" pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando éste dijo-. Huesos, esto tiene una pinta fantástica. No haberte molestado. Tanto trabajo por mí… -la mirada que Booth le dedicó la turbó profundamente pero trató de que no se le notara.

-¿Qué? No, esto se hace enseguida –sonrió y vio como su compañero se metía un tenedor lleno de macarrones en la boca.

-Mmmm –Aquel ronroneo la puso más nerviosa si cabe-. Están increíbles –le dijo con una sonrisa que ella no pudo evitar devolverle.

-¿Te gustan?

-Me casaría con ellos –contestó el agente ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

-Me dijo que siguiera mi instinto y he puesto un poco de nuez moscada –comentó mientras los probaba.

-Pues te ha enseñado bien. Gracias, Huesos.

Tenía que contestarle algo pero no sabía muy bien qué.

-Bueno, ya sabes, hay que comer, ¿no?

Booth sonrió. Su compañera lo decía como si le hubiera cedido un par de barritas de muesli a la hora del aperitivo en vez de haberle preparado una cena deliciosa.

-Siempre hay que comer –dijo, hundiendo el tenedor en su comida con entusiasmo.

Siguieron comiendo envueltos en un cómodo silencio. Booth parecía estar demasiado centrado en los macarrones y Brennan estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Sentía la medalla arderle en el bolsillo y el corazón latirle desenfrenado cada vez que pensaba en cómo abordaría la cuestión.

-Huesos, estás muy callada. ¿No te gustan? Porque si no los quieres tú me los como yo –bromeó señalando su plato.

-Tengo tu medalla –dijo de sopetón, sacándola de su bolsillo y colocándola entre los dos platos.

-Ah, gracias –dijo Booth sonrojándose ligeramente. Se llevó otro cargamento de macarrones a la boca, tratando de tranquilizarse. _Ella no podía saberlo, ¿verdad?_-. Y, ¿dónde… dónde la has encontrado?

-Sabes dónde la he encontrado. Sé que me estuviste mirando en la sala de interrogatorios –dejó caer mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Booth se atragantó con los macarrones y comenzó a toser. _Por lo visto sí que podía saberlo_, pensó.

Brennan le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonrió para sí. Tal y como había formulado el comentario podría haberse referido a casi cualquier momento, como cuando se enfrentó a su fan obsesivo, pero el hecho de que Booth se atragantara revelaba su conciencia culpable. Era la prueba que le faltaba. Definitivamente, su compañero había estado ahí.

-¿Un poco de vino, Booth? –preguntó con dulzura. El agente asintió con la cabeza y dio un trago a su copa-. Y… ¿qué fue lo que más te gustó? –preguntó haciendo que su compañero volviera a atragantarse.

-¿De qué?

-Booth… -comenzó con suave voz ronroneante posando la mano en la rodilla de su compañero-. Creía que no nos mentíamos. Sé que estuviste ahí –El agente se sentía cada vez más nervioso y acalorado, al tiempo que percibía la mano de la antropóloga subirle por la pierna hacia su erección-. ¿Sabes, Booth? Eres un pervertido. Finges ser un puritano pero luego pillas a tu compañera en el sala de interrogatorios y no puedes dejar de mirar, ¿verdad? –la voz de Brennan era apenas un susurro y, que Dios lo perdonara, pero lo estaba poniendo a cien.

-Me puso enfermo –fueron las primeras palabras de Booth.

-¿En serio? –preguntó la antropóloga ladeando la cabeza-. ¿No te excitó? Porque no habrías olvidado tu medalla si no hubieras estado demasiado "ocupado" –concluyó rozando directamente su erección pero sin presionar, acariciándolo ligeramente.

-Para –replicó él, quitándole la mano de su pantalón y poniéndola encima de la mesa. ¿Quería sinceridad? Pues tendría sinceridad-. Claro que me excitó. Soy un hombre, Huesos, me pone ver a una pareja haciéndolo. No me quedé mirando por eso. Para ver a una pareja follando existe el porno. Es más seguro y más fácil que no te pillen.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Eras tú, ¿vale? –la interrumpió-. Me ponía enfermo cada vez que Sully te tocaba, porque él podía tocarte de la forma que yo no puedo hacerlo. Me excitó imaginarte a ti haciéndolo conmigo.

Booth jamás había sido tan directo y precisamente ese lenguaje tan crudo la puso a cien. Los pezones se le irguieron y sintió una incómoda humedad entre sus piernas. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido ahogado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí –susurró Brennan. Agarró su mano y la colocó en su pierna. Booth no pudo evitar apretarla-. No pares de hablar.

Booth la miró con las pupilas dilatadas. De modo que ella también se estaba excitando…

-¿Te pone caliente que te cuente estas cosas? ¿Te gusta saber que casi todas las noches nada más me meto en la ducha no puedo evitar imaginarte conmigo? ¿Que me toco imaginando tu boca chupándome? –Las manos del agente abrieron los pantalones de Brennan, pasó la barrera de sus bragas y metió un dedo dentro de ella, logrando un gemido estrangulado-. ¡Dios mío, estás muy húmeda! –Él mismo notaba su miembro palpitar en sus confines pero trató de concentrarse en ella para no explotar, introduciendo lentamente un segundo dígito. Acercó los labios a su oído y continuó en un susurro-. No sabes cuántas veces me he imaginado tocándote, lamiendo, besando todo tu incitador cuerpo hasta que suplicaras que estuviera dentro de ti –lamió su oreja y mordisqueó el lóbulo y Brennan dejó escapar un gemido aún mayor. Dios mío, apenas la había tocado y ella ya estaba a punto de… Booth sacó la mano de los pantalones y ella gruñó de insatisfacción. Se llevó los dedos a la boca y los saboreó-. Mmmm… sabes muy bien. Toda esa humedad… ¿es por lo que te he contado? ¿Te pone que un hombre te hable sucio?

-No… -suspiró Brennan, frustrada-. ¡Tú me pones! ¡Desde que encontré la maldita medalla no he podido dejar de pensar en ti! –Bajó la mirada y se fijó en la erección de su compañero cuyas hábiles manos dentro de ella he habían hecho olvidar y volvió a rozarlo con su mano con suavidad, arriba y abajo-. Me pones a cien. Tú has hablado de tus fantasías, Booth, déjame ahora hacer realidad las mías.

Antes de que el agente pudiera replicar, Brennan se había arrodillado bajo la mesa y le había bajado los pantalones y los bóxers, acariciándolo directamente.

-Oooooh, Huesos –gimió Booth-. ¡Oh, joder! –gritó cuando Brennan lo tomó completamente con su boca. La antropóloga sonrió satisfecha sin dejar de acariciarlo con sus labios y su lengua. Las manos de su compañero se posaron en su pelo, acariciándolo ligeramente y aquella ternura desencadenó algo dentro de ella, haciendo que deseara darle placer más que nada en el mundo.

Booth estaba en el cielo. Aquellos labios talentosos lo estaban llevando al Nirvana y él quería dejarse llevar por completo pero… Dios, era Huesos y quería que gritara hasta quedarse ronca, quería darle tanto placer que jamás se le volviera a pasar por la cabeza la idea de estar con otro hombre que no fuera él.

-Dios mío, Huesos, para…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Brennan pasando la lengua por sus testículos, arrancándole un gemido.

-Ooooh… quiero que estés como yo, quiero ponerte a cien…

-Hacerte esto me pone a cien –confesó la antropóloga.

-Por favor… -rogó Booth mirándola a los ojos de tal forma que ella no pudo más que asentir.

Brennan se puso de pie y Booth se deshizo de los pantalones, los bóxers y los calcetines. Ella lo miró y se quitó los pantalones y los calcetines pero cuando se iba a quitar las bragas su compañero la detuvo.

-Déjatelas puestas, quiero quitártelas yo –Brennan arqueó las cejas pero asintió.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó al ver que Booth se la quedaba mirando sin decir nada.

-Hay algo que me falta por hacer.

El agente se acercó a ella y, enredando los dedos en los cabellos de su nuca, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó. Fue un beso corto, tímido, seguido por otro más largo y profundo. Los brazos de Brennan subieron a su cuello, acercándolo más a ella. Aquel beso lleno de pasión escondía un matiz más suave, una dulzura y una vulnerabilidad que los dejó a ambos temblando.

Se miraron a los ojos y Brennan lo volvió a besar con pasión. Esta vez Booth la agarró por la cintura y la alzó, mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas.

La antropóloga no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a frotarse contra él. Booth gimió y la llevó hasta la encimera donde Brennan dejó escapar un siseo al sentir la frialdad del mármol contra su trasero. Las manos del agente se perdieron bajo su camiseta y acariciaron un endurecido pezón por encima de la tela del sujetador.

-Mmmm…

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí… -Brennan se estaba ahogando de calor, de modo que se arrancó la camiseta. Booth se volvió loco, le subió el sujetador y hundió la cabeza en sus pechos, lamiendo los endurecidos pezones, logrando un gemido estrangulado por parte de la antropóloga-. Quítamelo… quítamelo del todo… -Booth intentó desabrocharlo pero sus manos temblaban tanto que era incapaz-. No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo –susurró Brennan a su cuello, para después lamerlo mientras se desabrochaba la molesta prenda-. Ya está.

Las manos del agente se deslizaron desde su cintura hasta su trasero y la bajó de la encimera. Antes de que la antropóloga pudiera reaccionar se encontró tumbada boca abajo sobre ella mientras Booth le iba dando pequeños besos que bajaban desde su nuca por toda la espina dorsal.

El agente la fue lamiendo hasta que llegó a las bragas, bajándolas lentamente. Cuando las retiró del todo acarició sus nalgas con un poco de brusquedad y volvió a meter un dedo con suavidad en el interior de ella. ¿Cómo podía estar más húmeda aún de lo que lo había estado hacía cinco minutos?

-Booth… por favor… Te quiero dentro de mí…

El agente la hizo separar un poco las piernas y se introdujo lentamente en ella, logrando un gemido estrangulado. Se movía despacio sin dejar de besarla cada vez más abajo: su nuca, el punto entre sus omoplatos…

-Quítate la camiseta –rogó la antropóloga-. Quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía…

Booth se la quitó, haciendo que la fricción entre su pecho y la espalda de ella fuera cada vez mayor. Brennan emitía aquellos gemidos que estaban a punto de hacerle perder la poca cordura que le quedaba mientras se agarraba a la encimera, la frialdad que sentía en sus pechos un dulce contraste con el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

-Booth, sigue, sigue… ¡No! –gritó de frustración cuando el agente salió de ella-. ¿Por qué…?

Booth se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de correrse y quería ver su cara, no podía ser que en su primera vez juntos no la viera.

-Quiero poder ver tus ojos mientras gritas mi nombre.

_¡Oh, por Dios!_, pensó Brennan. Siempre se había imaginado a su compañero como una persona apasionada pero jamás pensó que cada caricia, cada gesto y cada palabra de Booth le fueran a hacer perder el control de esa forma.

-Quiero ver tu cara mientras gritas el mío –replicó y Booth volvió a introducirse dentro de ella con un gruñido-. ¡Oh, sí! Mmmmm… -sus jadeos fueron ahogados por los labios de Booth sobre los de ella acariciándola con dulzura mientras su cuerpo se movía cada vez más rápido en su interior.

-Oh, Dios… Te deseo, Huesos, te deseo desde la primera vez que te vi –confesó el agente con voz estrangulada al percibir que estaba cerca del final.

-Lo sé, sé cómo me miras, yo… ¡oh! –gimió cuando la mano de Booth comenzó a acariciar el punto en el que sus cuerpos se unían, haciéndola estallar-. Yo también… ¡BOOTH!

-¡HUESOS! –gritó él, dejando que el orgasmo de ella desencadenara el suyo.

Booth cayó sobre ella en la encimera y Brennan lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle la nuca distraídamente.

_¿Cómo he podido vivir sin esto tanto tiempo?_, pensaron ambos. _¿Cómo podré vivir si algún día me falta?_

Booth se separó de ella y la ayudó a vestirse en silencio. Brennan hizo lo propio con la ropa de él. La timidez se había apoderado de ellos. No fue hasta terminar cuando se miraron a los ojos y ambos sonrieron. No supieron quien de los dos se acercó al otro pero se encontraron besándose con dulzura. Entonces supieron lo que ya intuían, que aquello no iba a ser un desliz, un error. Un desliz se intenta evitar que vuelva a ocurrir y ambos sabían que aquello volvería a ocurrir… ninguno pensaba evitarlo después de lo que el otro les había hecho sentir.

No habían estropeado su compañerismo y su amistad, la habían mejorado.

-¿Quieres terminar los macarrones? –preguntó Brennan-. O podemos pasar al postre.

Booth la miró pensando si le hablaba con segundas intenciones pero pudo ver en la cara de su compañera que, como era habitual en ella, estaba siendo completamente literal.

-Ningún postre puede ser mejor que lo que acabamos de hacer, Huesos –contestó guiñándole un ojo.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, Booth –sonrió Brennan, girándose para besarlo.

FIN

* * *

**Los reviews son extremadamente agradecidos y más en época de exámenes...**


End file.
